


It takes two to tango

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 words drabble, Dancing, Drama, Fighting, IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO, Tango, battle reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: How Madara wields his battles against Hashirama. 100 words drabble.





	It takes two to tango

He loved it. He simply loved how they would dance together, with each other, seemingly forever. Hours would just fly by as they danced, their bodies moving in an ever so flexible manner. There would be nothing else except them and their bloody dance that would cover the whole world in crimson.

Nothing could stop them, not once they started their fierce dance. After all, they were gods among human beings, only them themselves understanding the beauty of their battle that they would crave when their dancing stopped.

“Come at me, Hashirama!”

“Madara!”

After all, it takes two to tango.


End file.
